Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a shield driving device for a headlamp. More particularly, to a shield driving device for a headlamp, which is capable of implementing a high beam mode and a low beam mode by controlling rotational motion of a shield for a headlamp.
Description of Related Art
In general, a vehicle is provided with lighting devices which have a lighting function that allows a driver to easily detect objects positioned in a traveling direction of the vehicle when the vehicle is driven at night, and a signal function that informs drivers or other road users of a driving state of the vehicle.
Among the lighting devices for a vehicle, headlamps, which are also called headlights, are mounted at two front sides of the vehicle and illuminate a way in front of the vehicle when the vehicle travels at night, thereby ensuring visibility of a driver in a traveling direction.
The headlamp should not cause driving hindrance such as light blindness of a driver of an oncoming vehicle that faces the host vehicle, and to this end, a mode of the headlamp is changed to a low beam mode or a high beam mode by being manipulated by the driver.
Recently, in order to change and selectively use the low and high beam modes, a bi-functional headlamp is sometimes applied, which is provided with a shield driving device (or light distribution direction changing device) including a rotary shield, thereby emitting a high beam and a low beam by using a single light source.
The bi-functional headlamp emits the high beam or the low beam by adjusting light reflected by a reflective surface of a reflector by using the shield driving device, and in this case, the shield driving device changes a rotational position of the shield by using an actuator, thereby directing the light only downward by an operation of closing the shield (low beam mode), or directing the light both upward and downward by an operation of opening the shield (high beam mode).
In the case of the bi-functional headlamp, a large amount of noise does not occur when the shield is rotated to an open position by the actuator, but noise occurs when electric power being applied to the actuator is shut off, and the shield is rotated to a closed position by restoring force of a return spring, and thus collides with a damper.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.